Ice make : Eagles
by Bymeha
Summary: Région du nord, blizzard continu. Fantôme d'un bonheur oublié, douleur d'une perte trop dure à surmonter, murmures et rêves à atteindre. " Qui a besoin de quoi, cette fois-ci ? " ; " J'ai besoin de toi. " Et peut-être étaient-ils aussi brisés l'un que l'autre, en fin de compte, peut-être avaient-ils été destinés à se rencontrer, se relever et s'aider. Lyon & Ul, TS. Label SPPS.
1. Murmures

Bonjour ou bonsoir ici ! :)

Ah, ça fait presque bizarre de ne poster que toutes les deux semaines, vous savez. Du coup, oui, je suis assez absente et du coup je tarde à répondre aux PM et reviews et je ne lis pratiquement plus rien ces temps-ci... Désolée. Je tacherai de remédier à ça pendant les prochaines vacances !

Enfin, voici un projet prévu pour le concours/défi **PAST STORY** de la **SPPS**, qui consiste à écrire sur le passé d'un ou de plusieurs personnages secondaires. J'ai choisi Ul et Lyon parce que... Bah, déjà parce qu'il y a pratiquement rien qui traite de la relation d'Ul et LYON (et pas Grey, même si j'adore Grey), et puis parce que l'idée qui a donné naissance à cet OS m'est venue en regardant l'épisode du sacrifice d'Ul, lorsque Lyon lui hurle de ne pas la trahir. Je n'avais pas fait attention à ce point la première fois, du coup, j'ai tout simplement eu envie d'écrire quelque chose qu pourrait l'expliquer, et voilà. Et puis quand c'est pour la SPPS, on ne se retient pas :p

Bonne lecture à vous en tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira :)

* * *

**Chronologie : **Avant la rencontre de Lyon et Ul.** En revanche, pour ceux qui n'ont pas fini l'arc de Tenrou, il y a un léger spoil à propos d'Ultear.**

**Genre :** Angst et euh... Hurt/Comfort ?

**Rating :** K+

**Personnages : **Lyon et Ul.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

— **Ice Make : Eagles —**

* * *

Des murmures.

C'est tout ce qu'elle percevait, alors qu'elle traînait son corps terriblement amaigri et fatigué vers la petite maison qu'elle commençait vaguement à apercevoir, avançant péniblement dans le blizzard glacé d'un éternel hiver. La blancheur immaculée de la neige s'étendait à perte de vue, si bien qu'elle ne savait plus tout à fait depuis quand elle marchait, où elle était ; ses pas la portaient sans qu'elle ne sache réellement où, faisaient d'elle une poupée, une marionnette sans but ni conviction, sans volonté.

Et les murmures la poussaient à continuer.

Certains du village avaient peut-être tenté de l'arrêter, de lui donner à manger ; elle n'avait rien vu, rien entendu. Elle ne comprenait pas, ne voyait pas, n'entendait pas ; ses gestes se résumaient qu'à des automatismes, des habitudes.

Il fallait qu'elle rentre – et c'était tout. Elle avait froid, elle avait faim, elle était épuisée, détruite, ravagée ; mais il fallait qu'elle avance.

Sa peau claire était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, striée de sillons blancs de larmes gelées. Ses yeux ne brillaient plus, perles de néant à jamais silencieuses ; ternes, presque morts, ils n'étaient plus que le reflet de ce qu'elle était. Une pauvre carcasse congelée avançant lentement à travers la neige, comme un automate cassé, une machine tombée qu'on aurait relevée sans prendre la peine d'y insérer la pièce la plus importante, se contentant des services, bien que plus pauvres et moins efficaces, qu'elle nous apportait. Ses os saillaient sous sa peau grise, à peine recouverte d'une tenue de voyage à laquelle elle avait ajouté une simple veste de cuir. Elle avait toujours vécu dans le froid, manipulé le froid. Elle était le froid ; alors le blizzard ne lui avait jamais fait peur, la glace et la neige avaient toujours été ses terrains de jeu, son refuge, un paradis inespéré, fait de silence et de rêves tombant doucement sur un manteau immaculé – et de murmures, d'imperceptibles et diffus murmures.

Pourtant, pour la première fois, Ul avait _froid._

Elle ne devait pas s'arrêter – sinon elle ne trouvera pas la force de continuer. Elle ne devait pas tomber – ou elle ne se relèvera jamais. Continuer. Il fallait continuer.

Elle avait froid d'une façon qui ne s'expliquait pas. Son cerveau lui dictait de rentrer chez elle, dans sa maison, loin des autres et du monde, recouverte de neige et bercée par des murmures qui lui énuméraient toujours la même chose. Elle s'appelait Ul Milkovich. Elle était une mage indépendante, probablement la plus puissante que le nord n'ai jamais vu. Elle avait une maison. Elle était puissante, reconnue et respectée – mais elle vivait seule.

_Seule ?_

Le froid s'accentuait à chacun de ses pas, comme si chaque centimètre qui la rapprochait de chez elle représentait un pas de plus vers le gouffre qu'elle avait tenté d'esquiver, la vérité qu'elle ne pouvait pas accepter ; et pourtant, elle ne pouvait que se résoudre à avancer. C'était comme essayer d'ignorer la douleur d'une blessure qui saignait abondamment – et sans doute n'était-ce même pas si différent. Il fallait absolument qu'elle y aille – et elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Elle savait juste. C'est tout.

Elle s'appelait Ul Milkovich. Elle était libre, indépendante, oui. Elle était puissante, elle était respectable et respectée. Elle avait des principes, une éducation que lui avaient offert un groupe de mages nomades, de passage dans sa région et qu'elle avait suivi avant de s'installer ici. Le conseil songeait à lui proposer un des illustres titres de mage saint, de ce qu'on lui avait dit ; et déjà à l'époque, elle avait refusé. Elle avait refusé, parce qu'elle avait quelque chose de plus important, quelque chose qui comptait plus qu'un de ces rangs.

Mais quoi ? Pourquoi avoir dit non ?

Ses bras étaient serrés autour de sa poitrine, et elle marchait alors recroquevillée, le regard vide, la tête baissée – comme si elle avait froid. Pourtant, son corps avait été entraîné pour ne pas ressentir le froid, et ce dernier avait été son ami, son allié, celui qui pouvait menacer mais qu'elle avait appris à maîtriser...

Et elle avait froid. Son cœur n'était qu'un grossier morceau de glace fêlé, entaillé, prêt à se briser. Il n'était qu'un morceau de glace – et tout autour, elle avait froid, elle avait mal, de l'intérieur, d'une façon qu'elle ne pouvait pas expliquer, qu'elle ne chercha pas à retrouver.

Parce que ce qui comptait le plus avait sombré dans les méandres profondes et glaciales de l'oubli. Ce pourquoi elle avait tout plaqué, tout sacrifié, tout repoussé n'était plus ; et les épreuves endurées semblaient s'acharner à raviver les vieilles cicatrices qu'elle avait crues à jamais disparues.

Et elle avait tellement mal qu'elle se retrouvait incapable de trouver ce que c'était. Une partie d'elle-même. La prunelle de ses yeux, sa fierté, son cœur, la magie qu'elle avait apporté à ce monde, le cadeau qu'elle lui avait offert. Ce qui comptait le plus – son amour, sa chaleur, sa douceur.

Sa larme.

Sa larme ; cette larme qui n'était plus. Cette larme qui avait gelé, cette larme qui s'était évaporée, cette larme dont l'absence la déchirait, la lacerait, l'étranglait, la noyait de l'intérieur, l'empêchait de réfléchir, de parler, de respirer.

Et autour, se glissant entre deux pas lourds et épuisés à travers l'épaisse couche de neige virevoltaient les murmures, rare chose qu'elle entendait sans vraiment percevoir. Les murmures du passé, les souvenirs qui ne parvenaient pas à s'effacer.

La petite voix de la fille qu'on lui avait enlevé.

Elle avait dû résister, ne pas tomber à chaque fois que cette constatation revenait la frapper de plein fouet, une plainte douloureuse s'échappant de ses lèvres tordues dans une grimace de douleur. Mais elle continuait d'avancer, bercée par les murmures du passé ; pourquoi s'arrêter, après tout ? Ce ne sera qu'une larme de plus qui coulera sur sa joue, une larme qui finira gelée.

Et les murmures continuaient de fuser.

La neige continuait de tomber, sa chute étouffée par les flocons délicats qui s'amoncelaient et s'emboitaient, formant une couche épaisse de neige au manteau poudreux. Le vent gémissait, glacial blizzard déterminé à tout recouvrir, tout ravager. Le ciel n'était plus qu'un amoncellement de nuages sombres, nuit précoce et pourtant perpétuelle dans cette région du nord.

Mais jamais Ul n'eut aussi froid. Jamais le ciel ne lui parut aussi sombre, jamais la neige ne lui parut aussi pénible à traverser.

Et, toujours, silhouettes dansantes faites de flocons dentelés virevoltaient les ombres, murmures des souvenirs qu'elle avait cru oubliés. Les murmures qu'elle ne parvenait pas à brider, les murmures qui la déchiraient, les murmures qui la transperçaient – la faisaient avancer.

_« Ul...Tear. »_

Les parois de son cœur se fissurèrent encore. Les larmes étaient là, prêtes à couler, à affluer, et elle se sentait au bord du gouffre, sur le point de craquer ; mais il fallait qu'elle avance. Pour mieux pleurer ensuite, pour craquer d'avantage après ? Elle ne savait pas, ne savait plus, ne voulait pas savoir.

Il fallait juste continuer à avancer.

Elle n'avait plus aucun courage, plus aucune volonté. Son cœur se fissura encore un peu à la vue de sa maison, en bas d'une colline enneigée ; cette maison où elle vivra désormais seule, cette maison où plus personne ne l'attendait.

Elle avait mal. Comme pour la blesser encore un peu plus, comme éclater davantage son cœur de glace, les flocons s'assemblèrent sous ses yeux en un regard semblable au sien, une silhouette fragile, en un sourire innocent.

En un murmure, qui disait d'une voix pleine d'espoir et d'amour un faible mais heureux : _« Maman »._

_« Ul... Tear. »_

Et peut-être était-ce sa punition, en fin de compte.

La fissure s'élargit dans un craquement sinistre, en même temps que celui du bois des marches qu'elle escalada difficilement ; la fin du voyage était là, juste là. Bientôt, elle allait pouvoir pleurer, elle allait pouvoir craquer, se fissurer, se briser, éclater.

Sa punition pour ne pas avoir su la protéger ; alors, comme l'épée de Damoclès qui se levait, prête à s'abattre et à tout balayer, des ciseaux de glace tranchèrent brusquement les fils transparents faits d'espoir et de murmures qui la retenaient, dans un claquement aussi sec et net que la craquelure de son cœur à l'entente des mots qui l'avaient brisé.

_« Morte. Votre fille est morte. »_

Et lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière elle et que ses genoux rencontrèrent lourdement le sol, la douleur dans sa poitrine fut si forte que tout le reste n'eut plus aucune importance.

_« Ul... Ultear... Ul... Tear... »_

Tout ce qui lui restait, tout ce à quoi elle pouvait se raccrocher. La preuve qu'elle avait existé, son cadeau au monde. Sa fille, sa larme. Sa Ultear.

**Morte.**

Les prunelles d'encre d'Ul s'ouvrirent dans la pénombre, l'englobant dans une ambiance sombre et bleutée, froide à tout jamais ; et personne ne vint lui souhaiter bon retour, aucun sourire ne se décida à illuminer la pièce, aucune voix ne brisa le silence pour l'appeler avec tant d'amour et de joie – non, personne ne se décida à faire quoi que ce soit.

Seulement des murmures.

On disait que pleurer pouvait soulager ; Ul savait que c'était faux. Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux désespérés, dévalaient le long de ses joues, intarissables, insatiables ; mais ça ne lui fit aucun bien.

Ça ne lui rendra pas sa Ultear.

Ça faisait mal, ça l'étranglait, l'empêchait de respirer, de parler ; c'était le contrecoup, le prix à payer pour ne pas avoir sût protéger sa fille, pour l'avoir envoyé mourir loin d'elle, toute seule, sans elle. Sans sa mère pour la protéger, sans sa mère pour la rassurer, sans sa mère pour rester simplement à ses côtés.

Elle l'avait laissé toute seule, loin d'elle. Elle l'avait envoyée mourir.

Ses mains cherchèrent quelque chose à se raccrocher ; n'importe quoi, un meuble, un objet.

La mage de glace attrapa le pied d'une chaise ; l'instant d'après, il se gela instantanément et éclata en mille morceaux, qui s'éparpillèrent autour d'elle en mille brisures gelées, comme l'était son cœur détruit dans sa poitrine soulevée de sanglots continus et de cris désespérés.

_« Ul... Ultear. Ul... Tear. »_

**Morte.**

Tout n'était que froid et silence ; les hurlements lui déchiraient la gorge, laceraient ses poumons. Les larmes s'échappaient sans discontinuer de ses yeux exorbités, perles de souvenirs s'écoulant de fragments déchirés de néant brillants de douleur.

Et plus rien ne comptait, plus rien n'existait. Pleurer ne lui fera pas du bien ; parce qu'elle était morte. Morte, disparue, seule et loin d'elle à tout jamais. Ça ne la soulagera pas ; parce que quand elle aura fini de pleurer, quand elle décidera de se réveiller, la situation restera la même. Elle ouvrira ses yeux rougis et humides de larmes gelées sur le vide et le silence. Elle ne pleurera plus, ne criera plus, tellement noyée dans la douleur qu'elle se verra incapable de la ressentir.

Mais Ultear ne sera pas là. Ultear ne sera plus là. Ultear ne répondra pas à ses appels désespérés, Ultear ne sourira pas, ne grandira pas, ne l'appellera pas.

Parce qu'Ultear n'était plus ; et, plongée dans la solitude, la douleur et l'obscurité, il ne restait à Ul plus que ça.

Des murmures perdus, chantant les plaintes de sa culpabilité ; les murmures du souvenir de la fille qu'on lui avait enlevé.

Alors, dehors, accompagnés d'un vent mugissant, les murmures continuèrent de danser, virevoltant au rythme des pleurs et des cris désespérés ; et ils dansaient, ils dansaient...

* * *

« Eh, t'as entendu ça... Parait que la petite Milkovich sort plus de chez elle. Tu l'as vue ces temps-ci, toi ? »

Ses yeux en amandes se laissèrent glisser vers un gouffre fait de rêves, fixant sans vraiment le voir le contenu du bol qu'on venait de lui servir. L'odeur du l'air chaud lui chatouillait les narines, et ses mains vinrent se poser à proximité du récipient, appréciant les délicats picotements qui se propagèrent dans ses doigts comme des millions de petites aiguilles de glace à la chaleur rassurante.

« Ouais... Parait qu'sa fille est morte. Trop de magie, apparemment. »

Les mots tintèrent à ses oreilles comme un appel, un son auquel il ne parvenait pas à résister.** « Magie ».**

La chaleur du lait chaud s'infiltra depuis sa gorge pour se glisser avec douceur jusqu'à son estomac vide. Quelques pièces de plus, et il se remplit la panse avec une part de cet espèce de pain gigantesque, dont les pépites de chocolat le firent frémir d'un soulagement certain. **« Magie »**.

La même magie qui coulait en lui ? Ce pouvoir bien présent mais qu'il ne parvenait pas à maîtriser, à modeler, ces vagues de chaud et de froid qui l'effrayaient autant qu'elles le fascinaient, ce qui lui avait valu de partir de chez lui ?

La curiosité qui avait éveillé son esprit diffusa une douce chaleur dans ses membres encore tremblotants de froid ; alors, attentif, observant silencieusement un nuage de chocolat en poudre disparaissant dans les profondeurs nacrées du breuvage milieux et sucré, il fit tourner la cuillère dans le fond du bol et écouta attentivement, l'absence du poids de son sac de voyage sur ses épaules lui faisant comme pousser des ailes dans le dos.

« Pauvre petite... J'me souviens encore, elle était toute gentille, la gamine.

— Tu l'as dit mon gars, tu l'as dit... En tout cas, elle sort plus de chez elle depuis ça. Ma femme est allée lui apporter de quoi s'nourrir, y'a quelques jours. Elle a même pas dit merci, mais on en a pas fait toute une histoire. Ça fait des années qu'elle voit personne, à ce qu'elle m'a dit...

— Ouais. C'est dommage, quand même. C'était une sacrée mage, celle-là... »

Quelques gouttes vinrent perler à ses lèvres, tandis qu'il observait son reflet déformé par la petite cuillère argentée. La courbe arrondie du dos de l'instrument capta la lumière qui faisait briller ses courts cheveux à la teinte immaculée, encore humides à cause du temps qu'il venait de traverser. Quelques flocons dentelés s'y trouvaient encore, logés entres deux épis clairs ; mais il n'y fit pas attention, avalant machinalement ce qu'on lui avait servi à manger.

Il fallait qu'il écoute. Il fallait qu'il sache.

**« Magie »**. Ce mot raisonnait dans sa tête, dans son cœur, dans son esprit. Lointain souvenir, conviction brûlante, pouvoir à double tranchant. La dernière fois que la « Magie » s'était manifestée en lui, il avait certes détruit toute une aile du manoir où il avait vu le jour, il avait également failli y rester ; alors on lui avait demandé de partir. On lui avait donné de l'argent et de beaux vêtements, et alors qu'elle caressait pensivement la vie d'une petite sœur ou d'un petit frère à venir, sa mère avait posé un regard froid sur lui et lui avait dit d'y aller. De devenir puissant. De ne revenir qu'une fois que la « Magie » sera maîtrisée – alors il avait obéi, il l'avait fait. Il l'avait regardée une dernière fois, posé un regard aussi aimant qu'étrangement accusateur et méprisant sur cette femme dont il tenait les cheveux blancs, et puis il était parti, sans un mot, sans un geste de plus. Parti ; et à présent, il ne lui restait que ça.

Des murmures.

Rien que des murmures.

Le garçon détacha lentement son bol de ses yeux noirs en amande et laissa glisser son regard jusqu'à deux hommes au loin, penchés au dessus de la table où ils étaient assis pour parler à voix basse, leurs mains gantées et habillées à l'image des couches de fourrure dont ils étaient vêtus tenant fermement leurs chopes de bière. Le liquide ambré fut porté à leurs lèvres et l'écume blanche resta sur la moustache de l'un d'entre eux, qui s'essuya brièvement du dos de la main. Rien que deux hommes de la région qui discutaient des derniers événements. Rien que deux hommes qui s'échangeaient les ressentis qu'il en résultait.

Des murmures ; juste des murmures qu'il écoutait.

« Tu penses qu'un autre mage viendra lui succéder ?

— Hm... Nan mon gars. Elle, c'est la plus puissante de tout l'nord. Y'aura sûrement pas plus fort qu'elle avant un bon petit moment... »

**« Puissante ».**

Un sourire pensif vint étirer ses lèvres, avant que le reflet de la lumière dans son bol de lait ne soit troublé par le morceau qu'il y laissa tomber. Et alors qu'il regardait le pain se gonfler, absorber tout le liquide qu'il pouvait, il se dit que c'était peut-être la même chose avec le mot « Puissance ». Peut-être qu'on ne reconnaissait les puissants que parce que le mot « Puissance » absorbait les porteurs du mot « Faiblesse ». Peut-être que les faibles ne disparaissaient qu'au profit des plus forts, pour que chacun ait sa place, chacun ait son rôle.

N'était-ce pas ce qu'il s'était dit quelques jours plus tôt, après tout ? N'était-ce pas la pensée qui avait traversé son esprit étrangement serein, lorsqu'un messager lui avait apporté la nouvelle de la mort de sa mère, envolée en donnant la vie à un enfant qui n'avait lui-même pas survécu ? N'était-ce pas comme ça qu'était la vie, après tout ?

Il y avait eut d'autres mots après ça. « Héritage », « Tutelle », « Responsabilités ». Mais lui, il n'en avait retenu qu'un seul, alors que son visage calme souriait, alors qu'il se remettait inconsciemment à marcher, sans se fatiguer, sans discontinuer.

_« Trahison »_

Sa mère l'avait trahi, sa mère était partie. Sa mère était faible, et elle avait quitté ce monde pour un plus puissant qu'elle. Le petit frère ou la petite sœur qu'il avait autrefois attendu n'était pas moins coupable ; faibles, faibles, faibles. Tous des faibles, des incapables.

Tous des traîtres.

« Où est-elle ? »

La voix brisa le silence, claquant comme le tintement léger de deux lames de ciseaux qui s'entrechoquaient, s'effleuraient, se caressaient, se mouvant avec grâce et précision mortelle de la main du destin lui-même ; et de la même façon, vive et pleine de détermination, elle brisa la bulle formée autour des deux hommes, qui se figèrent tout à fait, sur le coup. Ils posèrent alors un regard étonné vers ce jeune garçon qui venait de prendre la parole, ses propres yeux sombres les détaillant avec autant de curiosité qu'une bien étrange avidité.

Les deux hommes se consultèrent du regard ; un voyageur ? Un gamin de son gabarit qui voulait des informations à propos d'Ul ?

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça, petit ? demanda quand même l'un d'entre eux, l'étudiant d'un œil posé mais quelque peu méfiant, prudent.

— Vous avez dit que c'est elle la plus forte. C'est vrai ? »

La curiosité avait laissé place à un sourire rêveur et admiratif sur son visage aux traits arrondis par l'enfance, sans qu'il ne s'en rende lui-même compte. Quelques souvenirs de sa mère passèrent devant ses yeux, tentèrent peut-être de le raisonner ; mais au fond de lui, quelque part dans son cœur, peut-être, le mot qui en résultait sommeillait toujours, menace omniprésente sur sa conscience, crainte qu'il se poussait dorénavant à combler, à surmonter.

_« Trahison »_

L'un des deux hommes eut un sourire, quelque peu rassuré. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourra bien lui faire à Ul après tout, ce gosse d'à peine sept ou huit ans ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de mal à ce qu'il veuille la rencontrer, puisque de toute manière elle refusera sûrement de le voir, lui et ses yeux rêveurs, lui et sa carrure encore chétive, si peu habituée au froid ? Qu'est-ce que ça pourra bien faire, hein ?

« Oui, petit. Ici, dans le nord, c'est sûrement elle la plus puissante. J'en connais pas un qui lui arrive à la cheville, ma foi... », finit par répondre l'un d'entre eux avec un sourire amusé, qui s'agrandit davantage en voyant le regard du petit, d'autant plus brillant, d'autant plus rêveur, si c'était possible.

Les paroles de l'autochtone raisonnaient dans l'esprit confus de l'enfant, les mots se répercutant indéfiniment comme des grelots d'argent le long de ses parois de rêves, effaçant les craintes et les doutes qui avait un jour pût obscurcir ses horizons de leur son clair et cristallin.

**« La plus puissante »**

Elle n'a jamais été égalée. Elle n'a jamais trahi personne, elle n'a jamais abandonné qui que ce soit. Les gens comptent sur elle, un poids lourd repose sur ses épaules. Puissance, puissance, puissance.

_« Trahison »_

Elle ne le trahira pas ; parce qu'elle ne mourra pas. Elle était puissante ; il fallait donc qu'il le devienne. Qu'il soit puissant à son tour, qu'il ne soit pas le prochain faible à mourir et à laisser sa place – il ne voulait pas mourir, mourir et partir, s'envoler vers le ciel avec la grâce de la neige lorsqu'elle tombait, s'envoler comme sa mère l'avait fait.

« Je me demande si elle acceptera de me prendre comme élève... »

Ce n'était que des mots, un souhait ; pour lui, c'était un rêve, un flocon qu'il était déterminé à atteindre, une vie qu'il ne se contentera pas de toucher du bout des doigts – parce qu'il ne voulait pas se contenter de mourir et de tomber, parce qu'il se refusait à trahir, à partir, à s'envoler.

Il contrôlera la **« Magie »**. Il sera **« Puissance »**. Il la dépassera pour ne pas mourir et s'envoler. Pour ne pas **« Trahir »**.

Et depuis ce jour, inconsciemment au début, peut-être, alors qu'il marchait avec deux fois plus d'ardeur dans la neige vers une destination nouvelle, le mot puissance raisonna à ses oreilles comme un gong d'espoir, la voix qui lui disait de ne pas tomber. Le mot trahison ne fut plus qu'une épine dans son cœur, une épine qu'il était sûr de geler et de se débarrasser, une ombre qu'il finira par négliger.

Depuis ce jour, **« Ul »** s'était allié à **« Puissance »** et à** « But ».**

Depuis ce jour, dans ses yeux plein d'espoir et de songes d'enfant qui fut un jour innocent, **« Ul »** devint _**« Rêve »**_.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette première partie ! La prochaine sera centrée sur leur rencontre et ce qu'il en découlera. Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt :)

_Bymeha_


	2. Aigles

Et voilà la suite ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chronologie : **Quelques jours après la partie précédente, j'imagine. La même époque, donc.

**Genre :** Angst et Hurt/Comfort.

**Rating :** K+

**Personnages : **Lyon et Ul.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Des murmures.

C'est tout ce qu'elle était capable d'entendre, cloîtrée dans une bulle aux parois tapissées de souvenirs colorés à l'ombre de rêves brisés. On venait parfois lui apporter de quoi manger, elle ouvrait la porte, marmonnait machinalement un « merci » à peine audible et retournait s'enfermer. On lui demandait parfois ses services, pour consolider une structure naturelle, s'occuper de problèmes aux alentours. Elle s'y rendait par pur sens du devoir, avec l'infime espoir que ses souffrances ne brûlent en même temps que son esprit si elle se donnait suffisamment de mal dans ce qu'elle faisait, en s'accrochant à un état de sérénité aux allures presque utopiques, en se battant pour consumer ce manque perpétuel et omniprésent qui la gelait autant qu'il pouvait la brûler.

Mais c'était toujours pareil ; elle rentrait, et la morosité de cette maison sans vie et sans couleur s'accaparait toutes ses forces pour n'en faire qu'une créature au deuil interminable, une âme brisée à laquelle on avait tout pris, tout arraché. Elle rentrait, et il n'y avait que l'écho de ses propres mots prononcés d'une voix sèche et étranglée, il n'y avait que le silence qui lui répondait. Elle s'était dit qu'elle finira bien par s'y faire, qu'elle se fera une raison, que son cœur oubliera pourquoi il avait mal, pourquoi il n'y avait que le vide et le froid dans cette maison.

Et pourtant, à chaque fois que son regard gris fait de cendres d'un bonheur à jamais consumé se posait sur cette maison vide de vie, elle avait froid. Ses genoux se mettaient à trembler, son cœur se serrait, sa gorge se nouait. Elle ne comptait plus les bleus qui maculaient ses jambes après les chutes qu'elle avait faites, vertiges provoqués par les coups d'une vérité trop dure, trop brutale, trop douloureuse ; la seule douleur qu'elle ressentait se résumait au manque et à l'absence.

À un manque qu'elle ne pourra jamais combler ; parce que plus que la preuve qu'elle avait vécu, c'était la clef de son bonheur qui s'était envolée.

C'était tout ce pour quoi elle s'était battu qui s'en était allé.

Vide, froid, restes de bonheur convertis en océan de douleur ; et elle au milieu de tout ça, elle n'était que l'ombre d'une âme brisée aux allures de pantins, sans personne pour la diriger – sans personne pour l'aimer.

Et elle était seule.

Alors quand on avait frappé à la porte d'Ul, sa seule réaction avait été de lever un regard vitreux et hagard dans la pièce gelée, de chercher la provenance de ce son qui l'avait gênée. C'était comme de voir le monde du fond d'un lac, sans en discerner les contours ou même comprendre ce qu'elle voyait ; elle s'était elle-même entourée d'un cocon de souvenirs pour essayer de ne plus souffrir, quitte à s'étouffer dans sa propre douleur, quitte à se noyer dans ce qu'elle avait voulu annihiler, effacer – et peut-être ce cocon était-il aussi dangereux que bienfaiteur, peut-être qu'elle finira tout de même par en payer le prix, en fin de compte. Peut-être que les ailes de glaces que le malheur avait brisées ne suffiront pas à faire éclore sa paroi de souvenirs, peut-être que sa volonté ne parviendra pas à la tirer de son état de chrysalide, qu'elle ne se libérera pas, que plus jamais elle ne se lèvera – alors elle ne s'était pas levée, elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle avait attendu, elle s'était dit que ce n'était qu'un rêve qui n'en valait pas la peine, une illusion qu'elle finira par oublier, une douleur de plus qui finira par s'estomper.

Les cendres de bonheur, le spectre de la chance qu'elle avait laissé passer.

Vide, vide, vide ; mais alors qu'elle se laissait replonger dans les ténèbres, la voix avait retenti, encore. Claire et pleine d'espoir, elle avait traversé les murs, s'était pressée contre son cocon protecteur – destructeur – pour chercher à y entrer, sans violence, sans brutalité.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? Je cherche Ul Milkovich ! », avait-il répété derrière la porte, à travers le froid mordant qui tentait d'englober sa voix et de la faire taire dans un souffle.

La jeune femme – ou ce qu'il en restait – avait froncé des sourcils ; soudainement, le bout de ses doigts était apparu devant sa vue troublée du brouillard opaque auquel elle s'était habituée, et elle les examina un moment, presque étonnée de les voir là. On la cherchait ? Qu'est-ce qu'on lui voulait ?

Ul attendit – encore un peu, juste un peu. Une maigre couverture enroulée autour de son corps amaigri posé juste devant la porte ce qui avait été sa chambre, la jeune femme cligna des yeux, lentement, doucement – et le papillon s'agitait dans sa prison de soie, comme pour en tester la solidité, la force dont il aura besoin pour la briser.

Le vide s'était empli de souvenir.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? S'il vous plaît, fit la voix, doucement, presque dans secret, sa voix happée par le vent. J'ai froid. S'il vous plaît, répondez... »

Brisure, fissure, fêlure, cassure.

Ul sursauta lorsqu'une goutte tomba sur le plat de sa main ; et puis une, deux, trois. Une autre s'échappa de ses yeux, qu'elle chassa lentement et presque avec fascination. Elle...

_Pleurait ?_

_« Maman, maman. J'ai froid... Je peux dormir avec toi ? »_

Brisure ; les souvenirs continuaient de défiler, éparpillés et décousus dans ses yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Douleur et bonheur s'enchaînent sans fin, emplissent et tapissent les parois de vide.

Le vide.

Ses ailes de glace se sont mises à bouger ; elle ne sait pas pourquoi, ne comprend pas pourquoi. Elle se lève, tente une première fois – elle ne sait pas, elle ne comprend pas. C'est instinctif, naturel, impulsif ; il faut qu'elle y aille, qu'elle ouvre cette porte et découvre le secret qu'elle y cache.

Et Ul vacille, Ul tombe ; mais parce que c'est Ul et que le cocon ne se déchirera jamais du premier coup, elle ressaiera.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Elle serre les dents et continue d'essayer ; se lever, se lever. La couverture a d'ores et déjà glissé de ses épaules pour s'échouer au sol ; elle n'est qu'une partie de la chrysalide de glace qu'elle s'évertue à éclater, une couche de moins à transpercer.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

La voix retentit encore ; un croassement sec et étranglé lui répond. Avancer, avancer, avancer – et depuis quand était-ce si difficile d'avancer ?

_« Maman, tu viens ? »_

Ul failli s'arrêter – failli, seulement – alors que les spectres de son bonheur revenaient la torturer ; pourquoi là, pourquoi maintenant ? La jeune femme sourit et se résigne ; les murmures sont là, toujours, toujours.

Et sans doute ne l'avaient-ils jamais quittée.

« Ul ? Ul Milkovich ?

— J'a... J'arrive. J'arrive ! »

Sa voix est sèche, brisée, calcinée, étouffée par les murmures de ses souvenirs et les cendres restantes de tout ce qu'elle avait aimé. Ce n'est qu'un souffle, un murmure qui s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres pales et gercées ; mais c'est déjà assez pour l'empêcher de tomber.

_Avancer, avancer, avancer._

_« Maman ? »_

_Avancer, avancer, avancer._

La porte – marcher vers la porte. La poignée – sa main tremble. Regarder – ses yeux pleurent. Le cocon se resserre et essaie de l'étouffer, de l'empêcher de s'envoler d'un battement d'ailes de glace désarticulées ; alors elle grogne un peu, elle chasse ses larmes et se force à se redresser, s'oblige encore à résister. L'oubli la nargue et lui tend les bras, la solitude et le manque l'enveloppent et martèlent de douleur ce qu'il reste de son cœur morcelé. Elle a froid, Ul a froid.

Sa main tâtonne fébrilement la poignée de la porte, alors qu'elle essaie d'y insérer la clef et de l'ouvrir ; derrière, plus un bruit. Est-ce que l'enfant s'en était allé, est-ce qu'il était parti ?

« J'arrive... », elle murmure encore, toujours, comme une prière pour combattre ses propres démons.

Tout se mélange dans son esprit ; pourquoi était-elle là, pourquoi s'épuiser à faire ça ? Les deux voix se succèdent dans sa tête, ballet de spectres d'amour et de tendresse aux visages flous et gribouillés d'un geste las et douloureux de la main. Elle ferme les yeux parfois, secoue la tête en s'attaquant à la deuxième serrure ; elle se précipite en sentant une vague de murmures prêts à s'attaquer à son esprit pour déformer ses précieux souvenirs.

« Euh... Ul ? C'est vous, Ul ? »

Elle sourit ; les larmes coulent une dernière fois le long de son visage gelé, alors que dans sa main se forme les contours d'une clef finement travaillée, dont l'extrémité décorée de roses finit par se glisser entre ses doigts frémissants.

_« Maman, tu es là ? »_

Le vide ; puis un sourire.

« J'arrive. »

Ul n'avait rien prévu, rien imaginé, rien demandé, rien calculé ; et finalement, la voix claironnante et pleine d'espoir de cet enfant était parvenue à l'atteindre en plein cœur, comme ça, soudainement et sans qu'elle n'ai rien demandé.

Sa chrysalide s'était brisée.

La porte s'ouvre sur de grands yeux sombres dans lesquels se reflète son visage ; le vide s'emplit doucement et la chrysalide s'est brisée.

La jeune femme sentit comme un poids se soustraire de ses épaules, alors qu'elle détaillait silencieusement le garçon qui se tenait debout sous ses yeux, ce dernier faisant ouvertement de même. Et qu'étaient-ils tous les deux, au fond ? Quel sera leur devenir, leur destin et avenir ?

Le gamin fronce des sourcils, l'air sceptique ; impassible, elle le transperce de son regard encore empli de vide et de noir et attend.

« C'est toi, Ul ? La mage la plus forte de la région ? »

Le ton change ; le poids retombe. Alors quoi, on avait besoin d'elle quelque part et ils n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que d'envoyer un gamin la chercher ?

La mage de glace soupira et l'examina avec lassitude, cette fois.

« Qui a besoin de quoi, cette fois-ci ? »

Le gamin ne répond pas tout de suite, l'observant sans rien dire ; alors elle soupire encore et s'apprête à tourner des talons. Les murmures l'appellent et l'encouragent à se coucher sur son éternel tapis de souvenirs.

« J'ai besoin de toi. »

Ul s'était arrêtée.

Le garçon ne baissa pas les yeux lorsque le regard froid de la mage se posa sur lui, l'examinant avec plus d'attention peut-être, différemment sûrement. Ses lèvres rougies se pincèrent tout de même un peu, agressées par le froid qui prenait la forme de givre jusque dans les épis blancs de ses cheveux. La jeune femme l'observa avec curiosité ; d'où est-ce qu'il venait celui-là, avec ses cheveux blancs et ses yeux noirs en amande ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ?

« Euhm... On m'a dit que...

— Tu viens d'où ? »

Le garçon avala difficilement sa salive et hissa un peu mieux son sac sur son dos. Ul l'observa faire avant d'en conclure qu'il avait dut faire un long voyage pour arriver jusque là mais n'en fit rien, retenant un maigre sourire d'étirer ses lèvres en se remémorant ses propres aventures ; vraiment, qu'est-ce que ce gamin pouvait bien faire dans un endroit pareil...

« Ta famille ne s'inquiète pas pour toi ? Tu m'as l'air d'être bien loin de chez toi. », fit-elle après quelques instants, grimaçant à l'entente de sa voix rauque et fatiguée.

Et dire qu'on disait d'elle qu'elle était la mage la plus puissante de la région...

« Je... J'ai plus de famille, finit par répondre le garçon en plantant ses pupilles sombres dans les siennes, d'une façon presque impassible qui la fit sourciller – parce qu'alors, qu'est-ce qu'il pensait trouver en venant ici ?

— Ah. »

Le regard de la mage se fit un peu plus doux, un peu plus compréhensif ; alors ils n'étaient tous les deux plus que des âmes sans but, deux choses brisées qui s'étaient malencontreusement rencontrées ? Séchant encore une fois ses larmes, elle l'étudiait toujours lorsque le gamin prit la parole, coupant ainsi court à toutes ses réflexions.

« Toi non plus, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. »

Murmures, murmures – _vide_. Les murmures ne s'en étaient jamais allés.

Et la douleur persistait toujours.

Ul recula, comme frappée en pleine poitrine, tout en fixant l'enfant avec un mélange étrange de douleur et de confusion ; comment, pourquoi ? Qui lui avait dit ça, ça rimait à quoi ?

Aussi rapides et précis que des rapaces en plein vol, les murmures revinrent l'assaillir ; alors elle eut le réflexe de se renfermer dans sa coquille, s'entourer de sa chrysalide et de ne pas en sortir.

D'essayer de ne plus souffrir.

« Je... Retourne d'où tu viens, finit-elle par déclarer avec précipitation en s'apprêtant à refermer la porte, sentant une nouvelle crise de larmes arriver. Je ne peux rien faire pour-

— Je suis un mage ! s'écria alors l'enfant en s'accrochant à la poignée de la porte, ses yeux venant à briller alors qu'il cherchait la compassion qu'il avait trouvé dans son regard troublé. Je suis un mage. », répéta-t-il plus bas alors que la porte s'était figée, pas tout à fait ouverte, plus vraiment fermée.

La jeune femme fronça des sourcils ; en tout cas, il semblait déterminé.

« Et alors ? fit-elle d'une voix plate, morne et dénuée d'intonation – parce que même si c'était un enfant, même s'il avait fait tout ce chemin ; en quoi le fait qu'il soit mage faisait qu'elle avait à ressentir la moindre compassion à son égard ?

— Je... Euh, on m'a dit que tu étais la mage la plus puissante, déballa l'enfant en cherchant ses mots, poings serrés. Je suis venu jusqu'ici pour que tu- »

Murmures, murmures, murmures. Que c'était-il passé la dernière fois qu'elle avait suivi les conseils que quelqu'un_ « à qui on avait dit »_ quelque chose, après tout ?

La mage de glace sentit une vague d'écume gelée brouiller sa vue et sentit l'amertume à laquelle elle s'était habituée envahir son palais ; plus de ça, plus jamais ça.

« Tu trouveras une maison à deux kilomètres d'ici. Ils t'indiqueront où se trouvent les autres mages de la région. Bonne chance. », conclut la jeune femme d'une voix froide en fermant la porte.

Elle entendit une exclamation outrée de l'autre côté du battant de bois avant que le silence ne l'englobe de nouveau, prêt à la plonger dans le mutisme auquel elle s'était accoutumée ; et, presque aussitôt, les murmures revinrent pour l'assaillir, mieux l'atteindre, davantage la blesser.

Alors Ul se laissa glisser au sol pour mieux souffrir, essayer de s'endormir en ignorant le blizzard qui faisait rage dehors ; et elle avait froid, froid, froid. Le vide revient tout engloutir, quelques bribes de souvenirs tentent de l'assaillir et elle se laisse faire, impuissante et vidée de toute détermination à vivre ; seulement, elle ne pouvait pas savoir que derrière cette même porte, les yeux grands ouverts de détermination, l'enfant n'avait pas bougé.

Dans les méandres d'une mer de nuages grise, un rapace aux ailes couleur de neige posa un regard attentif sur la plaine, au paysage immaculé et régulier si l'on ignorait le chalet – pourtant lui aussi couvert de neige – et le lac gelé qui le côtoyait ; et il n'y voyait rien d'important, ne captait que des bribes de murmures inintéressants.

Aussi ignora-t-il le regard avide posé sur son plumage étincelant et la grâce de son vol ; qu'aurait-il eu à faire des yeux rêveurs d'un garçon aux poings serrés de détermination, de cet air un peu trop sûr de lui, pas nécessairement méchant mais hautain, dans un sens – hein, qu'en aurait-il eu à faire ?

L'enfant n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce ; simplement, lorsque l'aigle disparut de son champ de vision, il sortit un paquet d'allumettes dont la plupart étaient déjà craquées et alluma la lampe à huile accrochée à son sac de voyage, avant de la garder contre lui tout en se laissant tomber contre la porte. La chaleur qui s'en dégagea le réchauffa juste assez pour qu'il puisse continuer à penser normalement – et à ne pas abandonner, à ne pas baisser les bras, parce qu'il ne tombera pas, ne trahira pas, ne partira pas.

Parce qu'il avait un rêve à atteindre.

* * *

Une série de grattements sortit la mage de glace du demi-sommeil dans lequel elle était plongée, la tirant de la lourde léthargie qui rythmait ses journées.

Dans le pénombre du soir tombé, elle cligna des yeux pour chasser la brume de sommeil dont elle était entourée avant de reconnaître les lieux et la provenance du bruit ; la porte. La porte, close, à jamais fermée, parce qu'elle avait décidé de ne plus l'ouvrir à n'importe qui – au bonheur – pour quoi que ce soit de futile, parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête à...

La porte.

Ul sentit alors les battements de son cœur s'accélérer en se ruant sur cette dernière, titubant difficilement jusqu'à la poignée qui s'ouvrit difficilement à cause des centimètres de neige qui devaient s'y...

Un regard sombre et souligné de cernes violacées rencontra le sien ; la surprise passée – elle avait sursauté – Ul sentit l'incompréhension l'envahir alors qu'elle reconnaissait le gamin de tout à l'heure, les joues rougies, les lèvres bleues et complètement transit de froid.

Il était encore là ; et, de même, encore, les murmures se dissipèrent en même temps que sa solitude, alors qu'elle le dévisageait avec incrédulité, pouvait compter les flocons logés dans ses cheveux, les fêlures dessinées sur la peau gercée de ses lèvres bleutées. Les murmures s'échappaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes, comme une prière adressée au vent pour repousser le froid – et elle ne comprenait pas.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses démons à elle s'envolaient sitôt qu'il était là – ne calculait pas, ne prévoyait pas, n'anticipait pas.

« Tu es là depuis combien de temps ? », demanda-t-elle alors avec prudence, presque impressionnée par la détermination qui l'animait, la résistance qu'il avait, avec une voix peut-être un peu plus douce qu'il y avait déjà quelques heures plus tôt.

Elle l'observa encore et sentit quelque chose se craqueler en elle, tout à coup ; la détermination, hein... Est-ce que c'était le but qu'il s'était fixé qui l'avait aidé à rester aussi longtemps là ?

Est-ce qu'elle aussi, elle pourrait avoir l'espoir d'un jour réussir à avancer de nouveau si elle s'en trouvait un ?

« J'ai... J'ai pas bougé. », finit par répondre l'enfant d'une voix rauque, probablement aussi assoiffé que frigorifié, visiblement épuisé.

Ses dents claquaient violemment, luisant doucement à la lueur de la lampe qu'il maintenait près de lui et qu'il avait allumé elle ne savait comment. Silencieuse, Ul finit par soupirer, se retourna pour aller chercher de quoi le réchauffer, hésita, puis se tourna plus franchement vers lui, le cœur battant ; parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas – comprenait pas, comprenait pas.

« Mais qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu es venu chercher ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? demanda-t-elle alors, la voix vibrante de l'émotion qu'elle n'arrivait pas à retenir, tremblante des larmes dont le puits ne s'était pas encore asséché, confuse – et fatiguée de tout, fatiguée de tout ça, épuisée, sûrement. Et d'où tu viens pour... Pour venir me demander si je-

— L'ouest, la coupa-t-il en approchant ses doigts transis et gelés de la flamme vacillante. J'ai besoin… J'ai besoin de toi, répéta-t-il alors pour la seconde fois en une journée – et ces mots la secouèrent, firent battre son cœur tout aussi fort, la firent vibrer, bruler, vivre, vivre – tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien. C'est toi la plus puissante, et j'ai besoin d'apprendre à maîtriser la magie, précisa l'enfant d'une voix rauque. Alors, s'il te plaît, accepte de m–

— Viens à l'intérieur, le coupa la jeune femme en attrapant le métal gelé de la lampe, les sourcils froncés dans un tic autant anxieux qu'agacé. Tu vas mourir de froid si ça continue… »

L'autre s'exécuta avec joie et la suivit à l'intérieur, alors qu'elle fermait la porte. Une lueur douloureuse dans le regard, Ul l'observa regarder la pièce de séjour avec intérêt en se retenant de soupirer ; c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un entrait dans cette maison depuis que…

_Stop._ La mage de glace porta une main à son visage dans une vaine tentative de chasser la migraine qui menaçait d'arriver d'un moment à l'autre et chercha machinalement de quoi faire du feu, un peu maladroitement au début ; parce qu'après tout, ça devait bien faire des mois et des mois qu'elle n'avait pas allumé un feu.

À quoi bon, puisque de toute manière c'est comme si elle ne ressentait plus rien ?

Indécise et maladroite, la jeune femme se mordilla la lèvre et revint quelques secondes plus tard pour lui jeter une couverture sur les épaules ; qu'est-ce qu'il fallait faire dans ces cas-là, déjà ? Ça faisait si longtemps que le froid ne la dérangeait plus...

L'enfant s'en drapa avec un soupir de soulagement, s'affaissant sans ménagement sur le sol. Inquiète, Ul fit un mouvement dans sa direction ; il reporta immédiatement toute son attention en elle et la fixa avec de grands yeux dans la pénombre faiblement éclairée par la lueur déclinante de sa lampe, probablement dans l'attente qu'elle ne dise quelque chose.

« Les mages de glace n'ont pas besoin de lumière pour voir ?

— Euh... Si, si, j'arrive. Une seconde, fit la jeune femme avec maladresse, cherchant en vain tout ce qui pourrait éclairer la pièce du regard.

— J'ai des allumettes. »

Les lèvres pincées, la mage de glace l'observa extirper une boîte de son sac, avant de se diriger vers la cheminée. Avant qu'elle ne l'informe de l'éventualité que le bois soit trop humide, il en craqua plusieurs et les jeta entre les bûches ; à sa grande surprise, ces dernières dégagèrent bientôt une odeur qui lui semblait depuis longtemps oubliée avant de s'embraser, éclairant par la-même la pièce d'une lueur chaleureuse.

Ul ne dit rien en sentant la chaleur atteindre sa peau dans d'agréables picotements ; il y avait si longtemps que cette pièce n'avait pas été autre chose que du froid et des souvenirs...

« Tu sais, fit alors l'enfant en se tournant de nouveau vers elle, un sourire étirant paisiblement ses lèvres encore pâles, il existe des lacrymas pour ce genre de choses, maintenant. On en trouve pour pas très cher dans le village d'à côté... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Il y avait bien trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti la chaleur ; sans un mot, Ul s'assit sur une chaise qu'elle avait tiré d'une main fébrile et le fixa dans rien dire – parce qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fallait dire.

Ce gamin, c'était des années de vide qui venaient juste de lui tomber sur la tête.

« Les marches devant ta porte sont abîmées, aussi, continua l'enfant en s'emmitouflant davantage dans l'épaisse couverture. Et tu manques de bûches... Euhm, tu sais, j'ai de l'argent. Je pourrai les acheter pour toi, en guise de compensation pour que tu-

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Sa voix s'était fait moins froide, moins rauque ; à peine un murmure soufflé du bout des lèvres, une question, un secret.

Le sourire du garçon s'estompa un peu, alors qu'il semblait chercher ses mots ; dans l'attente d'une réponse, Ul le regarda entortiller ses doigts entre eux dans un geste nerveux, silencieuse.

Parce qu'après tout ; qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait vouloir d'une mère qui avait laissé sa fille mourir loin d'elle ?

« Je veux que tu acceptes de me prendre comme apprenti. Comme élève, répondit enfin l'enfant en plongeant un regard déterminé dans le sien, étonné. Je veux apprendre la magie pour devenir fort. »

La jeune femme fronça des sourcils et se leva sans prévenir, tournant lentement autour de l'enfant qui la défiait toujours du regard. Lui, apprendre à utiliser la magie de création de glace ?

Son regard se fit plus critique, plus précis ; s'il venait véritablement de l'ouest, il avait dût faire un long chemin pour parvenir jusqu'ici...

« Tu es venu à pied ? demanda-t-elle en rivant de nouveau son regard dans le sien, constatant presque avec amusement qu'il avait un peu perdu de son assurance face au sien, qu'elle avait toujours su particulièrement pénétrant.

— En partie, répondit l'enfant en haussant des épaules. J'ai voyagé de ma maison jusqu'aux frontières en carriole, précisa-t-il ensuite en fronçant des sourcils.

— Et tes parents t'ont laissé venir jusqu'ici ? »

Son cœur se serra ; elle avait bien fait la même chose avec sa propre fille, après tout. Au nom de quoi elle pouvait bien blâmer ces gens-là ?

Le garçon soupira un moment avant de répondre, presque à contre-cœur :

« Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'est que j'apprenne à maîtriser la magie. Je... Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de mages, là où j'étais. »

Sa voix s'était tarie ; sans un mot, Ul le fixa avec compassion et s'assit finalement devant la cheminée, sous le regard hésitant du garçon. Il y avait encore des gens réfractaires à la magie, des esprits et parfois des communautés entières qui n'y voyaient qu'une façon de faire le mal... Et si ce gamin avait été traité comme un paria, si la magie lui avait en réalité plus que compliqué la vie ?

Elle baissa les yeux et laissa les braises rougeoyantes se refléter dans son regard pensif ; la magie, hein. La magie lui avait bien pris Ultear, après tout ; et pourtant, ne venait-elle pas de lui apporter cet enfant là ?

Ul soupira en se tournant finalement vers lui, tandis qu'il venait timidement s'asseoir de l'autre côté du tapis. Peut-être étaient-ils aussi brisés l'un que l'autre, en fin de compte ; alors elle refoula la méfiance et les questions qui venaient l'étouffer et tenta de parer son regard de quelque chose de plus doux.

« Je vois. Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Il frissonna et ferma les yeux un moment, alors que la chaleur de l'âtre venait réchauffer ses pieds meurtris et frigorifiés. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ul lui rendit doucement son sourire alors qu'il laissa à son tour son regard parcourir les braises.

« Je m'appelle Lyon, déclara-t-il enfin – et immédiatement, Ul sentit son cœur se serrer, se contracter, lorsqu'elle ne pût s'empêcher de ce demander quelle était la provenance ou même la signification du nom de cet enfant pour ses parents. Lyon Vastia, précisa-t-il ensuite avec un sourire crispé.

— Lyon, hein... Comment tu te sens, maintenant ? »

Lyon étouffa un bâillement en détaillant le bout de ses doigts, qui avaient perdu leur couleur bleutée ; amusée et attentive, Ul sourit en le regardant faire et s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur le vieux tapis.

« Mieux, déclara-t-il enfin en lui souriant de nouveau – alors elle lui rendit encore son sourire par un regard attendri, le laissa réchauffer les méandres déchirées de son cœur en se laissant le droit de le rassurer. Est-ce qu'il fait toujours aussi froid ?

— Accepter le froid est la première étape pour apprendre à maîtriser la magie de création de glace, tu sais, fit doucement la jeune femme en laissant la chaleur de l'âtre réchauffer le bout de ses pieds. Tu penses réussir ? »

Le ton de sa voix s'était paré d'une teinte de défi ; sans plus attendre, le garçon à ses côtés se releva immédiatement pour lui faire face, les sourcils légèrement froncés, les joues sûrement colorées pour une raison qu'elle savait ne pas être le froid, les poings serrés.

Et elle, le plus simplement du monde, elle souriait.

« Si tu l'as fait, je suis sûr que je peux le faire ! s'écria le garçon aux cheveux de neige en la défiant du regard.

— Eh bien... »

Un soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres, toujours étirées en un sourire. Le souffle coupé dans l'attente qu'elle lui réponde, Lyon se figea tout à fait ; alors Ul commença à se rendre compte de l'importance de son jugement pour lui, de l'importance qu'elle finira pas avoir et par devoir assumer – pour lui.

« Pourquoi arrêter l'aigle, lorsque celui-ci fond déjà sur sa proie ? finit-elle par dire avec un petit sourire, guettant ses réactions avec amusement.

— Euh... Je... On ne peut pas ? »

Un rire se fit discrètement entendre, encore un peu rauque, un peu étouffé peut-être ; étonnée, la mage de glace eut un instant de flottement, surveillée par l'enfant curieux. Le vide était moins froid, moins grand, moins présent ; ses mouvements moins entravés, son esprit moins embrumé.

Et les murmures se taisaient.

« Non, on ne peut pas, répondit-elle enfin, s'amusant de constater qu'elle l'avait rassuré, apaisé. C'est un vieux dicton qui vient du village où je suis née, lui confia-t-elle ensuite avec un sourire un peu plus prononcé, lointain et nostalgique, quelque part. L'aigle est un symbole de puissance et de liberté. »

Ul leva les yeux vers le gamin ; immobile, ce dernier la fixait sans rien dire, les flammes se reflétant dans ses prunelles noires et brillantes. Alors il s'observaient, s'apprenaient un peu, s'étudiaient, s'amadouaient ; parce qu'au fond, peut-être étaient-ils aussi blessés l'un que l'autre, peut-être avaient-ils été destinés à se rencontrer, se relever et s'aider.

Peut-être que quelque part, la rencontre de deux murmures brisés avait toujours été faite pour n'être qu'un silence calme entre eux, un remède aux blessures qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à refermer.

« Alors... »

Il hésite ; elle sourit. Le feu crépite et les murmures se consument pour se taire à jamais, le vent souffle contre les murs et pourtant, la maison n'abdique pas et tient toujours debout.

« Ça veut dire... Que tu acceptes de me prendre pour apprenti ? »

Peut-être n'avait-elle eu qu'à se lever pour se rendre compte qu'elle était capable de faire de même, après tout. Peut-être n'avait-elle eu qu'à sourire pour comprendre que ce n'était pas impossible, qu'il suffisait d'une main tendue pour être capable de tout.

« Peut-être. »

Alors doucement, Lyon lui rendit son sourire.

* * *

Et voilàààà ! Je m'en vais cocher cette histoire en complete, héhé. (Si vous saviez le nombre de trucs que j'ai commencé, purée...)

Merci pour votre lecture en tout cas, en espérant que cette vision d'Ul et Lyon vous a plu. Il y a de nombreuses interprétations possibles, bien-sûr, celle-ci n'en est qu'une parmi beaaaaucoup d'autres, mais j'ai préféré écrire celle-là. N'hésitez pas à écrire la votre, ça peut être intéressant ! Normalement il devait y avoir une autre partie, mais j'ai pensé que ça faisait plus " chute " comme ça.

On pourrait dire que les personnages sont presque OOC puisqu'on ne connaissait pas Ul lors de cette période. Il me semble qu'on évoque cette dépression dans le manga à un moment, je vous en montre juste mon interprétation. Pour Lyon... Un gamin buté et débordant d'admiration, et qui souhaite devenir plus fort, ça me semble plausible, à vous de voir ensuite. Je préfère la Ul que l'on voit avec Grey, ceci-dit. J'aime beaucoup ce personnage.

Breeeef. Pokemon, c'est le bien. Voilà. C:

A bientôt ! :)

_Bymeha _


End file.
